Native advertising (e.g., native sponsored content) and/or in-feed ads are forms of digital advertising that resemble non-advertising content on a page (e.g., a web-page, application interface, etc.). Native advertisements may include integrated ad units which have a similar appearance to the other content in the display environment (e.g., web page, etc.). Native ad units may include content elements (e.g., including headlines, images, embedded videos, text, etc.) that resemble surrounding content elements (e.g., content elements of articles, article previews, blog postings, etc.) in the display.
A native sponsored content template may be used to deploy native advertising content on a page. A native sponsored content template may be generated by analyzing and/or mimicking elements of the design (e.g., layout, display attributes, etc.) of existing articles and/or other non-sponsored content (e.g., non-advertising content) on a page. Once generated, the sponsored content template may be used to generate from existing and/or otherwise provided advertising (or other sponsored content) a native ad for a destination content page, such as a content publisher's web page, app display page, etc.
Many websites include multiple sections (e.g., including individual pages) and sections within a website may include similar structure and content. A publisher associated with a website including multiple sections (e.g., pages) with similar structure and/or content may want to deploy native sponsored content across multiple sections of the website.